Animus and the Shadow
by Yygdrasil
Summary: One Red girl is given the gift of the Animus and Shadow. Two parts of herself that are extraordinarily powerful and dangerous. But they bring pain to show the light. But at what cost and what will she become?
1. Chapter 1

Based on the concept of The Anima/Animus and The Shadow according to Jungian psychology.

"This is why the animus is sometimes, like the anima, a demon of death."

M.-L Von Franz in Carl Jung's Man and His Symbols

Ruby laid down in her sleeping bag. It was roughly 10:30 at night and Blake had the first watch. They were in the Forever Fall forest, on a mission that had them gathering data on a new type of grimm that had recently been sighted there. She was the third watch so she could get four hours or so of sleep before it was her turn. As she drifted off she whispered "I love you Blakey."To which Blake responded "You too Ruby."

Ruby opened her eyes and saw that no one had woke her. Inquisitive she looked around and saw that she was no longer in the Forever Fall Forest. This was somewhere she had seen only while around she saw a beautiful forest that glowed blue, illuminated by massive mushrooms. She was in a clearing and could hear the crackling of the fire beside her. Slowly she turned knowing exactly what she was going to see.

"It's been a while Ruby" said the man sitting around the fire. He was taller than her, probably 5' 6". He wore a long brown tailcoat and a white button up shirt underneath. Long brown dress pants accentuated his black leather shoes, and to top it all off he was wearing a top hat, but his eyes were the strangest part, the left one was bright gold the other was Ruby's own silver. Across from him was sitting a woman who was Ruby's inverse. Black was white, red was blue and her skin was brown.

"Who are you" she asked the man genuinely inquisitive.

"Ah, where are my manners, you must forgive me of course you've forgotten. I am Russet Rose, your Animus" his voice was sweet, like nectar, but yet it sent chills down Ruby's spine. He gave off an air of formidability.

"My what?"

"Your Animus, The manifestation of the masculine half of you."

"So you're like a part of me?"

"In a sense yes."

"In a sense?"

"At the moment I'm more like a separate thing from you, but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we become one."

"And how do we do that?"

"To tell you the truth, there is no exact way."

"Why am I here?" she asked in a confused state.

"Because you needed us."

"Who is us?"

"Why Carmine and myself of course."

"Is she Carmine?"

"Yes, she is Carmine, but it is not time for you to meet her yet."

"Why not?"

"Well… She's too dangerous for you to confront at the moment."

Deciding to leave that matter for later she asked "Where are we?"

"Inside my corner of your subconscious, but in the real world this place is called 'Saltus tenebris deos'."

"Why am I here?"

"I told you it's because you need us."

"Why do I need you?"

"Because you choose to be blind to the cruelty that others would afflict you with, bearing it without so much as a noise. Sigh. You need help to cause this apocalypse-"

"Wait an apocalypse? Like the end?"

"No no no, I use it in the original context, the unveiling or uncovering of the truth."

"What truth?"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, you need to confront what is clearly in front of you. You need to train again under me and become someone all to aware of the cruelties of the word. Because if we cannot become one then the world may come crashing down around you. The truth we need to uncover is that of how to be genuinely connected with people and monsters alike."

Taking in what she just heard she needed to know "Then why you?"

"Because if you cannot truly connect with yourself then how can you possibly connect with others. But obviously you still don't believe me so wake up now and confront reality."

Ruby blinked and when she opened her eyes again she was in her sleeping bag, away from the fire that still burned.

"I known you prefer the cool breeze to the warmth of the fire but please go to the fire, but stay hidden and silent no matter how much it hurts." said Russet. He was standing beside her in full regalia. "Shh, only you can see me." he whispered.

Quietly she approached the fire standing behind trees. She looked into the fire circle to see Yang and Blake sitting around it. _Odd_ thought Ruby _Blake's watch is already up why is she still awake?_ Then she heard what Blake was saying.

"I don't know Yang I can't keep doing this in secret. I… I need to be with you or Ruby. I just can't do both any longer. I can't deal with the feeling of going behind her back with the sister she trusts so much." Blake said as if she was truly unable to decide. While ruby sat with her back against the tree tears streaming down her cheeks silently.

Just then Yang spoke up. "You know sometimes I envy her. She gets to be so innocent, as if she's to perfect for the world to corrupt. Instead of the cruel reality we have to confront every damn day, she gets to be ignorant of all that pain. She's like some little girl in the woods ignorant of the wolves."

"You're jealous of her?"

"In a sense, I don't want to be like her I just wanna drag her down to us. But I don't want to lose her like I did when she was 7."

"Lose her?"

"Let's not talk about that now." Yang said hastily.

"I'm going to break up with her when we get back from this mission." said Blake solemnly.

"Sometimes I wish she would hear us talking and end all this herself, maybe then she'll understand the cruelty we face."

A sad smile grew on Ruby's lips. "Careful what you wish for." she said just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Wha-" said Yang.

Blake ran to the spot she heard Ruby from only to find a trail of rose petals leading to where she had been sleeping. She followed it to where Ruby had been sleeping only to find that all of her things were gone and that the rose trail continued on."Shit." said blake with her head in her hands. She looked over at the fire only to see Yang laying on the ground. She ran over and saw that Yang was unconscious. "What the -" Before she had time to finish her sentence a red laces black boot connected with her forehead knocking her out but not before she saw the tears that dripped right in front of her. "I love you Blake." was the last thing she heard before the whole world went black.

"Where do I go now?" Ruby asked Russet.

"To join me in a place where we can train undisturbed, Saltus Tenebris Deos." He replied calmly.

"How do I get there?"

"You already know the way."


	2. Chapter 2

"In this form the animus Personifies all those subconscious, cold, destructive Reflections that invade a woman in the small hours, especially when she has failed to realize some obligation of feeling. It is then that she begins to think about the family heritage and matters of that kind- a sort of web of calculating thoughts, filled with malice and intrigue, which get her into a state where she even wishes death to others."

Von franz in Carl Jung's Man and his Symbols

Weiss blinked her eyes open as she gently awoke in the early hours of the morning. Immediately she became concerned because she was supposed to be on watch now. Quickly she got up, looking around she saw both Blake and Yang lying on the ground. Overcome with worry she rushed to Blake's side. Gently shaking the girl, Blake groaned loudly.

"Where are we?" Blake said groggily.

"We're on a mission Blake. What happened to you and Yang?" Said Weiss in a highly concerned voice.

"Me and Yang…! Where's Ruby?!"

"I just woke up Blake I don't know where she is, but she can wait, what happened?"

"Me and Yang were… and Ruby found us… and then she… she… knocked us out… I don't really remember. Where's Yang?"

"Right next to you, why?"

"She said something about this happening before last night."

"Yang!" she said while shaking the girl quite violently.

*groan* was Yang's only response.

"Yang get up! Ruby's missing!"

Yang shot up, she was sweating profusely as she looked around in worry.

"No No No No No. WHERE DID SHE GO!? WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Yang calm down! Tell us what's wrong." Said Blake.

"And tell me what happened." Weiss said, she hated being uninformed, especially about things as important to her as Ruby.

Yang started hyperventilating while saying "Not again, Not again, Not again…"

After an hour of calming Yang down Blake asked. "So what did you mean by not again?"

"This… This isn't the first time she's disappeared. It happened 9 years ago. We were walking in the woods when a beowolf attacked us. I… I ran as fast as I could and she… she didn't have her semblance yet so I… I left her behind and ran." Said Yang, she was crying silently as she spoke.

"And what happened next?"

"I fucking left her behind Blake. I fucking left her behind." Yang said, sobbing now.

"We searched for two years for her before we had to give up on her. And then almost exactly 3 years later she… She was there. She was standing right where I left her."

"How did she survive?" asked Weiss.

"She never told us, and we never pried into it. We were just happy she was back. But she… She was different. I can't really explain it but she moved gracefully around, like she was some kind of gentle soul. And she danced when she fought. Even before she had the Crescent Rose she would dance, you've all seen her do it. She glides across the battlefield like some goddamn princess of war. I asked her about it once and she said it just happened, she didn't know when she learned to do it. Her personality was different than before by she ended up as the same old Ruby."

"So she wasn't always the same girl?" questioned Blake.

"Yes she… was… reserved I guess. I don't know but she was even less sociable than she is now, she wasn't nearly as excitable."

"Where is she going then? Do you know?" Asked Weiss incredulously

"... To a certain extent. She told us the place was called Saltus Tenebris Deos… I've.. I've looked for it before but I never found anything on it, it's like the place never actually existed but was her own creation."

"Well if it does actually exist Ozpin or Miss Goodwitch would know"

 **back at Beacon Academy**

 **Two weeks later**

"So she's headed to Saltus Tenebris Deos?" Asked Professor Ozpin, his voice pained as if this was the last thing that he wanted to hear after a bad day.

"That's the only place I can think of." Responded Yang, Confidence having returned to her voice since their return.

"Well god damn it." He said clearly distressed by the revelation.

"Wow Professor I didn't think you swore." Responded Yang clinically.

"I don't, but when one of my students, Ruby Rose no less, goes to one of the two most dangerous places in all of Remnant I think it calls for some breaks in character."

Momentary silence

"Wait, WHAT?" Responded Blake as his words set in.

"Miss Rose has willingly ventured somewhere far beyond her ability level. As of right now I think there are only a handful of people who have been there and returned, but each time the person had the help of the Guardian of Souls. But there hasn't been a Guardian for probably 20 years or so. So I don't see how she-" said Glynda Goodwitch before she was cut off.

"Yang, Did she ever mention something called the Animus, or maybe the Shadow?" Asked Ozpin Hopefully.

"I...I think so?" She sounded unsure, as if she was scouring her memories.

"...Yes, Yes she did. Right when she got back the first time."

Ozpin sighed heavily, like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Good, then we have some time to prepare."

"What do you mean we have time to prepare!?" Said Glynda, practically shouting.

"Well she's-"

Just then Blake's scroll went off in her pocket. For a moment she stood in total fear that she would be reprimanded before she quickly realized that she should hang up. She pulled out her scroll and gasped when she saw whose name was displayed. It was Ruby's.

"Ruby's calling!" She said, both shocked and excited.

""ANSWER IT!" Shouted Yang.

"Yang, calm down." Said Ozpin.

"Hello, Ruby? Where are you?"

"... Who's with you in the room?"

"What? No one." Blake responded automatically.

" Don't lie to me Blake. I can hear Yang's breathing and Weiss' heels clicking, and I think Professor Ozpin just put down his cup. So I'm assuming that Professor Goodwitch is there too."

"... Okay fine you're right they're all in the room, but that's it. Where are you?"

"Where the sky burns and the ground drowns. Where the trees move and the Grimm dance."

"How's the music?" Ozpin asked Cryptically.

"Like sweet nectar and rich blood that fills the cup of Gods... I call to give a few warnings for when you inevitably come for me."

"Warnings?" Asked Weiss.

"First: Be wary of the words you speak. Second: No matter how long you have to swim, you must cross the lake. And most importantly: Be Kind to the inhabitants of this land… I'm sorry… I… I still love you all… Good… Goodbye." Then the line went silent.

"Why did you ask that?" Asked Glynda of Ozpin, hers was the only thing to break the silence.

"Because the only other person to describe that place like that was the previous Guardian of souls."

 **Saltus Tenebris Deos**

"Good job, even if you deviated from the script at the end." Said Russet a smile gracing his face.

Ruby tipped her head up and looked at the land in front of her. The sky moved like the flames of a campfire and the blue light moved like waves crashing against the ground. When the wind blew through, the sky and land seemed to sing a beautiful duet that graced the ears of so few.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

 **A/N: Hello fans of my shitty story. This story will probably be a weekly or biweekly thing. Don't worry fans of the Augments story, I will still be doing that, just not as frequently.**

 **Songs listened too**

 **Drugs By Eden**

 **Forevermore By Broken Iris**

 **A New Hope By Broken Iris**

 **Gasoline By Halsey**

 **Books used as reference**

 **Man and His Symbols By Carl Jung**

 **The First Fifteen Lives Of Harry August By Claire North**

 **Follow , Favorite and Review And stay beautiful!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The parallel in life is that the conscious attention a woman has to give to her animus problems takes much time and involves a lot of suffering. But if she realizes who and what her animus is and what he does to her, and she faces these realities instead of allowing herself to be possessed, her animus can turn into an invaluable inner companion who endows her with masculine qualities of initiative, courage, objectivity and spiritual wisdom."

Von Franz in Carl Jung's Man and His Symbols

 **In a house in a blue forest with a red sky**

Ruby's head jerked up when she felt them approaching her forest. She smiled, it had been a year and a half since she left Beacon and just as she had anticipated her guests were arriving right on time. She held out her hand and a black flame appeared in her palm, it was hovering just above her skin. She loved the feeling of the cool flame as it seemed to dance on her arm.

"Would you kindly greet our guests and bring them to me?" Said Ruby in a soft and mellow voice.

As she finished speaking the flame transformed into a skeletal man covered in a ragged black cloak and shrouded by a black mist. He responded in a gravelly and hoarse voice "Of course my Queen." No sooner had he spoke before he seemed to vanish.

"I suppose I should tidy up, it's been awhile since I last had guests. Oh! And I mustn't forget to water the flowers!" She said, almost gleeful but that was the sound of a different Ruby Rose.

 **Lake outside of** **Saltus** **Tenebris** **Deos**

Yang looked forward at the lake in front of them.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get across this?" She said.

"We swim." Said Blake.

"No way am I swimming that." Said Coco.

"Agreed." Said Yang.

"Remember the warnings Ruby gave us Yang, we must swim." Weiss said.

They approached the lake, and Velvet was the first to notice the dock with a large row boat tied to it. Then suddenly a man shrouded in darkness appeared in the boat.

"Hey guys? Who's that?" Asked Velvet incredulously.

"Ah, that must be our guide." Said Ozpin relieved.

"So, we don't have to swim?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Myself and Professor Goodwitch don't have to, because we've already done it once."

"Correct." SAid the man shrouded in mist. His voice sent shivers down Yang's spine.

"What about our stuff?" asked Ren.

"I shall take it, in compliance to my queen's wishes." He responded calmly.

"How do we get across, then?" Asked Blake, not wanting to swim.

"You cannot ride in this boat and you must cross the lake itself. Those are the only requirements, how is up to you. Some have walked across the water, others ripped a hole that travelled across it. It matters not to me or my Queen."

"Well then I think I've decided." Yang said as she stripped to nothing but her underwear. Yatsuhashi, Jaune and Ren all turned around, Fox just stood there seemingly unaware of the proceedings, Ozpin just sighed and stepped into the boat.

"You," the shadowy man said as he pointed at Cinder "You may join us if you wish, my queen has granted you access, per your affiliation with a friend of hers."

"How kind of her" Cinder said softly, but with an edge of maliciousness.

Yang plunged into the what she thought was water. The fluid was indeed not water, it was heavier than water, making swimming much harder. "I'm not getting wet" Yang sounded confused.

"But of course, we need you presentable when you see the Queen."

"So we won't get wet in it?" Asked Coco cautiously stepping into the water.

"Correct."

All of them plunged into the pleasantly warm lake, as the Professors and Cinder travelled with their equipment in the boat.

"So who's your friend of the queen?" asked Ozpin.

"I believe it to be my mother but honestly I don't know." Cinder lied, she knew It was Salem. Hopefully that meant this "queen" was sympathetic to their cause. She had met this girl before but never had the time to get to know anything other than her sweet, innocent face.

They reached the dock on the other side.

"You may continue on from here, the land will guide you. I shall wait for the others, and save them if necessary. My Queen is much more merciful than her predecessor." The guide said.

"Glynda, You and miss Fall should continue on ahead. I will wait with our friend here." Said Ozpin.

"But sir-"

"Go, I wish not to keep the queen waiting." He said, his voice full of authority. Without hesitation Cinder walked into the woods, Glynda waited for a second before deciding that it wasn't worth it.

As the others disappeared into the tree line, Ozpin turned around to see that Yang was the closest to the shore but still a few minutes off from reaching ground. "So how many retainers does she have?"

The shadow man stood there for a second pondering, deciding that it was no harm to speak he said, "Six, I believe, I have only been with her for a few months myself."

"How did you come to serve her?"

"An agreement I made with her predecessor."

"What does serving her entail exactly?"

"Not very much, she has yet to require the full extent of my services."

Mercury Black was visibly struggling with swimming, seeing this the shade lifted his hand palm facing up. The ground below Mercury shifted upwards till it was just enough for him to walk on.

"Seems like you are quite powerful in this forest."

"Indeed, I am one with the land."

Cinder entered the clearing, she was standing directly in front of a massive oriental Minstralian compound. The wood was a rich red brown color, and the shingles a deep green. At the complexes center was a massive castle in the same style as the compound. A Ghostly man stood by the gates to the compound and beckoned her to come inside. Deciding that was the best course of action she stepped through the massive, metal studded gate. Immediately she was in a massive hallway that had one open side that led out to a expansive garden/courtyard. At the center was the castle, surrounding it was a small stream and a stone garden. Mixed in were rose bushes and cherry trees. She stepped forward into the courtyard before she heard a nectar like voice from behind her. "Join me for tea won't you dear Cinder?"

 **A/N**

 **Mid week update, it will be weekly. Got a little tired on this one, that's why it ends where it does. Sorry if you wanted more.**

 **Music**

 **Drugs - Eden**

 **Jupiter - Eden**

 **Forevermore - Broken iris**

 **King - Years and Years**

 **No new books.**

 **Follow favorite and review, but most importantly stay beautiful!**


	4. the Queen and her Guard

"As I mentioned before, the positive side of the Animus can personify an enterprising spirit, courage, truthfulness, and in the highest form, spiritual profundity."

Von Franz in Carl /jung'sMan and His Symbols

Cinder turned to her left sharply. She saw a pagoda, red and black in color, and inside of it was an ornate table with three chairs. Resting on the table was a tray that had a jaded tea pot and cups. Standing next to it was a woman, she was wearing a black dress that had a white stemmed rose with three blossoms. The rose spread up from the bottom left corner of the dress and grew upward, the first blossom was slightly off center of her pelvis, the second rested on her stomach and the third on her right breast. Her alabaster skin was almost flawless, the only thing that disturbed its perfection was her right arm. When Cinder saw Ruby's right arm she gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand. The entire arm was covered with a massive burn scar, starting at the fingertips Cinder's eyes drifted up Ruby's arm to where the scar ended with the last strands of it rested on her neck.

"Sorry if it's a little ugly." said Ruby, she was well aware of how discomforting it could be to people when they first saw it.

Cinder came back to herself and appeared to be quite flustered about her behavior. "I apologize, I just wasn't expecting…"

"A Queen to allow herself to be disfigured?" A small, sad smile graced Ruby's face.

Cinder bowed her head, looking at Ruby's feet. "...Yes."

Ruby giggled at her embarrassment. Cinder looked up about to defend herself when she finally saw all of Ruby. Her legs were longer, her hips wider, and breasts bigger. Her hair came down over her shoulders, and her face was thinner. _She's beautiful_ thought Cinder, and that she was. A year and a half had done wonders for Ruby's body, many of the qualities that had made her adorable had developed into the very things that made her beautiful. She was no longer the innocent, naive, cute little girl she had met in the halls of beacon that day, she stood tall, proud and perfectly aware of her magnificent figure and what it did to people. Cinder locked eyes with Ruby, who was wearing a knowing smile and gestured for her to join her at the table. "Now why don't we have some tea while we wait for the others."

Glynda was annoyed by how fast she had lost sight of Cinder. The woman had been just in front of her when she went around that turn and then bam! She was gone. She didn't understand, one second the girl was there and the next she was gone, and the path continued in front of her. Then suddenly she moved into a clearing and saw the very complex she had stayed at when she was younger, during the reign of the last Guardian. She briefly took note of the little changes that had been made to the heard people talking and turned to her left to see Cinder and a much more mature and attractive looking Ruby. "Where did you go?" She asked demandingly.

"I came straight here, following the path." Cinder responded calmly.

"So did I but yet here you are." She retorted annoyed.

"I wanted to speak to her in private so I had the forest take you on a different path." Ruby said authoritatively, leaving no room to question her motives.

Glynda settled for that answer but that didn't mean she was pleased by what had happened. Ruby then asked "Would you like some tea Professor?"

Interested Glynda responded "What kind of tea? I can't imagine that it's easy to get things out here."

"The tea is homemade. But as far as other supplies, whatever I ask for can be arranged." Ruby said without missing a beat.

Glynda sat down at the table and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She was tired, having planned this trip months in advance, it had been some time since he got a full night's sleep. "I think I'll try it."

"That's all that I ask." Ruby poured some tea into the cup. It was reddish brown in color, and steamed a little bit. "I would let it cool a bit. I just got this off the heater."

Glynda blew lightly on the liquid, it smelled sweet, but not in the same manor as Nora or the old Ruby. "Thank you Miss Rose." she said cautiously, not wanting to overstep her boundaries, but also wanting to seem above others. She lifted the cup to her lips, the tea was sweet, but not overpoweringly so. It was rather calming and soothed her nerves.

"I wonder how long the others will be." Cinder said, not really asking but rather pondering.

"They shouldn't be long. They're already in the forest." Ruby responded while looking ahead blankly.

"Hmm, it seems you really have synced with the land and become the next Queen." Responded Glynda.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ruby asked, a little confused.

"I was thinking that Ozpin might have been wrong, you're so different from your predecessor." She responded.

"Maybe I am, Haven't met too many people who talk about him. He seems to be disliked."

"Indeed he was not a very kind man, rather cruel towards anyone who did not serve him."

"But even so he is my predecessor, so be careful what you say."

"I apologize. I am still new to this whole concept of you controlling this land and me being your inferior." She said with a hint of genuine shame. She knew she had stepped out of lin but was hoping Ruby wouldn't care.

"Just be more careful next time that's all." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"I will try to be."

"Now then, I believe you haven't just come to try to convince me to return, so what is it that brings Beacon's best to my domain?"

"I think Ozpin wants for you to help them train and potentially become retainers of yours."

"Hoo, I never expected him to willingly give me students as pets."

"You are a very valuable asset if you so choose to join us, so the more incentive the better in his eyes."

"What prevents me from just taking them? It's not like you can control them if they come to me on their own."

"True be if you rape any of our students, I will see to it that you are destroyed."

Ruby laughed haughtily at that last comment. "As if you could beat me, in here of all places. But don't worry, I have no need to force anyone to serve me. So how do you intend to give me students if none of them are willing?"

"We don't, we will not force anyone into the life you promise."

"But that's a deal breaker for me." Ruby said.

"And why's that?"

"Because I see potential, potential that I can help bring to full strength." Ruy smiled hungrily while she spoke sending shivers down Glynda's spine.

"Then you'll just have to work for it."

"I think you underestimate the desire for power, the power to protect and destroy as one see's fit." Said Cinder this time, both women turned to look at her. Ruby looked in agreement with the statement while Glynda looked shocked at the words.

"It is truly a desire many fall to." Said Ruby wistfully, as if she was reminiscing. The conversation drifted towards the politics in the world after the unsuccessful attack on Beacon by Salem and the White Fang, an event Ruby had watched unfold from the comfort of her royal bed. Cinder and Glynda became very heated because of heavily differing opinions on the matter. Ruby absorbed all she could about the matter, gathering that Salem was growing desperate after the loss.

Then she spoke up, "They should be joining us at any moment." Just then the remaining three members of Team RWBY walked into the compound, each a different level of aw spread across their face.

Ruby giggled at the sight before saying "Ah! I need to water my flowers!" She bent down and picked up a watering can that neither Glynda and Cinder had noticed was there. She took a few long strides before she was at a bed of lilac tulips. Yang turned to look at Ruby, "Rub-" she started before she stopped to take in all that her little sister had become. As soon as Yang began to speak Blake ad Weiss turned around to join her in eyeing up Ruby's body. Yang resisted the urge to run up and hug the person who was currently watering flowers as if her step-sister who she hadn't seen in a year and a half didn't just walk in.

"Ruby." Yang said in the softest voice she could while still insuring she was heard.

"Hello Yang." Said Ruby in a pleasant but emotionally devoid voice.

"Ruby…" She said again.

"What is it Yang?" Ruby responded in the same voice.

Just then the rest of their group filed into the compound and saw her. The only two people who remained relatively unaffected by Ruby's appearance were Ozpin and Ren, the latter of which was astonished by how much se had changed and not by her new appearance. Then a woman entered behind them. She was wearing a red kimono with black shoulder guards and a black wrap that covered her abdomen, a clockwork longbow was strung across her back resting between two quivers. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and a white mask with red, Grimm-like markings covered her face. On her waist was a long dagger and her legs had black, skin tight shorts and red and black knee high boots.

"How was your hunt, Robin?" Asked Ruby.

"It went well enough, I got an eleven pointer and a doe." She responded, the deer carcases she was dragging coming into view.

"Robin, would you be so kind as to show our guests to their rooms, and give them a little tour, o and tell them about the basic schedule. I would like to speak with Professor Ozpin in private." Said Ruby.

Robin grunted and said "Follow me."

Everyone followed immediately, save WBY who lingered for a moment before being dismissed by Ozpin.

"Will you sit and have some tea?" Asked Ruby.

"I think I shall." responded Ozpin. "Although I highly doubt that you just wanted to serve me tea."

"And I highly doubt that you came here just to bring me 'home' especially since you are in such dire need that you brought so many students. Remember that there are two players in this game." Responded Ruby coldly.

A smile crossed his face, _ah how she had changed from that little girl I accepted into the school early because of her skill._ The look in her eyes told him that she knew of all the horrors of the world that he seeked to protect people from, _hopefully that will help sway her to our side_ he thought.

"Indeed, as I'm sure Glynda has told you, we have come for many thing, one of which is to bring you home."

"What is your greatest desire, the one thing you want from me above all else?"

"Aside from your allegiance, I wish for you to train these students."

"And what do I have to gain by doing so?"

"Well that depends on whether or not they choose to join you."

"So you're asking me to take the risk of benefiting you at potentially my own expense, seeing as you never seem to settle down. Always looking for a new enemy to conquer never telling your servants the real reasons behind why."

"Yes, but if you benefit then you do so in a massive way."

"They must be worthy."

"I can say on their behalf that they are ready."

"No. They will pass my tests."

"And if they cannot?"

"And if they cannot then they will not receive any training from me, so I hope you are kind to the other inhabitants because they can train your people."

"Thank you your majesty, oh and your father misses you greatly."

Ruby smirked at that one. "There is nothing preventing him from visiting."

Robin was leading the group towards the back wall of the compound, having dropped off the deer earlier. "These are your rooms, each room fits eight so you will be sleeping together but I'm sure you're already used to that." She gestured at the door that lined the wall.

"What about myself and Professor Ozpin?" asked Glynda.

"You will be staying in the palace with the Queen."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because she considers you two to be special guests. This" she gestured to a set of large doors. "Is the hot springs, you should turn the sign so that your gender is on the outward facing side. It lets others see when not to enter."

"Are these the only bathrooms?" Asked Coco incredulously.

"This is the only place to bathe, toilets are in various locations around the place. This is the training area." She stepped through a large set of double doors and gestured to the area located behind the compound. There were many pieces of training equipment everything from dummies to sparring weapons. Then there was the room that jutted out from the compound. "And that's… the Temperature chamber. Unless you are told otherwise dinner's at eight thirty pm everyday. You are expected to be there, and you should be aware that the queen herself will often not attend."

"Is that because we're here?" Asked Blake quietly.

"Maybe a little bit, but she has many duties that she needs to attend to as well." Robin said, she wanted to be honest but she didn't outright lie. It was just that, although Ruby's presence had dipped slightly, she didn't like no eating with them, she would for the most part be there. But Robin suspected that that wouldn't be the case anymore. These people had taken something from Ruby and it had hurt her, they had driven her away. So she came to the only place where she could be free of all those pains, her Palace, a place where she could cry and wail and no one would hear her. Robin had been with Ruby the longest, appearing after Raven was blessed with the powers of the land, and had become the official leader of the clan Brawen, killers of the Queen. She had heard the wails of sorrow that filled the night air after the moon was high in the sky. They had long since passed from existence, but the emotions had yet to be mended.

"Oh… is that so…" Blake sounded remorseful, as if she was brimming with regret.

"You may use any of the equipment you like, also, if you wish to stay up past eleven pm you will have to inform myself or Auburn."

"Who's Auburn?" Asked Coco, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"Auburn is another of the Queen's servants, he is, like me, one of her protectors, her personal guard and task force."

"And where is he?" Asked Coco, wanting to meet the man.

"Probably meditating in the temperature chamber. I wouldn't recommend going in there though. If you have any questions you may ask myself, Auburn or Ruby, if you get the chance to speak to her. It is late, I hope that you will find your accommodations acceptable, Goodnight." With that she left them standing in the large doorway. Yang turned around to head to their rooms saw her, Ruby. She was sitting on a massive boulder in the rock garden, staring straight into the sky, moonlight reflecting off her eyes. Suddenly someone spoke up from behind her.

"Staring isn't a nice thing but I can understand why you'd want to take in all that she is." The voice was masculine but unfamiliar.

Yang whirled around to see a shirtless, sweaty, pale skinned man. He had silver eyes and brown hair, with a streak of red running through it. "Who're you?" She asked.

"The names Auburn, Auburn Rose." He said smiling.

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late, I was busy and wanted to work a little longer on it anyways. It's double the typical length to make up for it a little bit. I am also working on two other projects that should be out before the week ends. Please tell me if you like the longer chapters, cuz I can do them at the same pace as previous.**

 **Music-IDK whatever youtube was playing**

 **As always Favorite follow Review and most importantly stay beautiful**


	5. Chapter 5 The Archer and her lover

"When an individual makes an attempt to see his shadow, he becomes aware of (and often ashamed of) those qualities and impulses he denies in himself but can plainly see in other people-such things as egotism, mental laziness, and sloppiness; unreal fantasies, schemes, ad plots; carelessness and cowardice; inordinate love of money and possessions-in short, all the little sins about which he might previously have told himself: 'That doesn't matter; nobody will notice it, and in any case other people do it too.'" (Von Franz)

Yang tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't seem to get Ruby out of her mind. So many emotions were swirling around in her head, regret, fear, anticipation, denial, and wanting. She was thinking about how to talk to Ruby. She replayed the events of the night.

 **-Switch to first person-**

And after Robin showed us around we met Auburn, I wanna talk to him again. I need to ask him about his last name, is he like her cousin or something, or maybe he's her King. I flipped onto my left side, now I was facing the wall. I still can't believe how much Ruby changed, she's so beautiful, but that scar, how did se get it? Oh yeah Auburn said that Ruby was always willing to talk if you went to her room in the palace, maybe I should go there. I sat up in bed, I had made my decision, I was going to see Ruby. I got up and got dressed, I was trying my best to be stealthy about my movements, but I was never much good, The floor just happened to be really creaky near the door. I froze as I heard the sound. Turning my head slowly I saw that no one else had moved so I continued on, closing the door softly behind me.

 **-And then bam! third person-**

Blake was sleepless as well, she just happened to be much better at hiding it. She sat motionless in her bed, staring at Yang's back, filled with many of the same emotions, but more powerful, she hadn't spoken to Ruby yet, Yang at least had that courage. She was a coward, a real scaredy cat, and that was what had caused this whole mess in the first place, she hadn't been able to break up with Ruby even when she was seeing Yang. Somewhere in the far depths of her mind she knew that she needed Ruby,she needed that protective and adorable girl that she loved back. Suddenly Yang sat up in bed, Blake's entire body stiffened as she saw this. Then she relaxed as she saw her get up and head towards the door. Then the floor creaked and Yang visibly tensed up, as if she was really trying to be stealthy. Blake always liked it when Yang did stuff like that. Yang opened and closed the door as softly as possible, which wasn't very soft or Yang. The courtyard was light by lamp posts that followed the trails around. She walked to the doors of the palace, it was indeed a massive structure. The door was not as heavy as Yang had expected. It easily slid open, she looked around, the dim lighting didn't grant much visibility but none the less she could make out outlines of armour that lined the wall, to her let was a staircase. Five flights of stairs and thirty two rooms later she found what she assumed was Ruby's room, it was the only room on the sixth floor and had rather massive doors. She quietly crept up to the door and placed her ear up against it. She could hear tossing and turning, but not of the sleepless kind, then she heard words being spoken breathily. She couldn't make them out but they pointed to the strong possibility that Ruby was having a nightmare. Realizing this she cracked the door open only to see Ruby sit up in bed. Yang moved her foot forward, as if in preparation to take a step, but then she noticed that there was someone lying next to Ruby. She froze up, like a statue she stood there.

The fire burned brightly in front of her. Ruby stood in front of it, she was still somewhere in the forest but she didn't know how to get there. She looked around, she was going through the ritual of the second bestowal. Russet had told her about it before. The fire was shifting in color, representing the different powers. She couldn't stop herself as she reached into the fire. She was in agony but couldn't do anything about it as her right arm was entirely consumed in fire. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were like saucers as she averted her gaze from the fire. Tears of pain flowed from her eyes, it hurt so bad, she could feel the flames as they licked at her neck. Then her hand wrapped around the ring that was inside the fire. Suddenly there was a wave of intense heat followed by a cool chill. She saw Russet on the other side of the fire. He was dancing, a waltz, his cane in his hand and his top hat on, his gold and silver eyes shining in the firelight.

"You've done it little rose, congratulations."

Ruby sat up, she was in her bed in her palace. It was the same nightmare se had been having since she scarred her arm for the trial. She breathed deeply, and looked around the room.

"Same nightmare Ruby?" Asked Robin from next to her. Robin was on her right side facing Ruby.

Ruby layed back down on her left side and looked into Robin's red eyes.

"Yeah, same one. But this time Russet was there." she said, her brow knitted in frustration.

"When are you gonna do the third trial then?" Robin asked, concern evident in her tone.

"I don't know, but soon. I need to do it soon."

Robin reached out and petted Ruby's hair, it was like touching velvet. "I love you."

"I Know." Ruby said with her signature smile.

Ruby shifted in the bed, she was now on top of Robin who was on her back. "This is all just a little to much."

"Yeah, all these people sure make things difficult. I can't say I like them all. They seem remorseful at least"

"...They're not going to pass the test. Could you… Train them once they fail?

Robin giggled at his. "You still care a lot about them don't you?"

"Shut up." Said Ruby, she was blushing heavily.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed about something, I guess that never changed about you." Robin smiled up at Ruby.

Ruby laid down on Robin so that her head was resting just under her chin. Robin hummed in a low tone, vibrating her chest. Ruby nestled into the vibrating form of her lover, enjoying the sensation and the sound of her heartbeat. She hated that she wasn't allowed to show affection while people were watching, not only was it frowned upon by society but it was also bad for the Queen's reputation, something that was very important to maintain at this point in her rule.

Yang stood at the door in total shock of what she had just seen. She walked away from the door and down towards the courtyard. She was crying, but she didn't know why, it was partly because Ruby still cared about her, part because Ruby was having sex and wasn't the same girl anymore. She found herself standing in front of the hot springs. She flipped the sign so that a woman's outline could be seen on the plaque of wood.

It was surprisingly nice inside. The floor was cobble stone near the spring and transitioned to wood as you drew near the wash station. The walls resembled the rest of the complex. The hot spring itself was massive, easily fifty people could fit inside with plenty of room to spare. The entrance wash under the roof of the compound but most of the spring was outside the compound. She stripped down and stepped forward into the spring. The water was warm and comforting to the touch, the perfect thing for damaged nerves. She leaned against the border, she was visibly relaxing.

Blake sat up in bed, she had heard Yang pass by and go into what she could only assume was the hot spring. She stood and stretched, touching her toes and all together looking rather cat-like. She decided that she was going to wake up the other girls so that they could get bathing over with before the guys woke up. First she poked Weiss gently on the bridge of her nose. Weiss' eye's shot open, Blake had discovered that that was weiss' on switch. Blake placed a finger over her lips, signaling or Weiss to be quiet, she whispered "Yang's up and bathing, let's all join her before the day begins."

Weiss nodded and swung herself onto the floor. Blake moved to Pyrrha next. She brushed her thick red hair out of her face, and shook her gently. Pyrrha had a confused look in her eyes when Blake repeated what she had told Weiss. Pyrrha responded by saying that she would wake up Nora. Blake turned around and listened. She heard footsteps in the adjoining room and assumed that Weiss had gone over to wake the other girls up. Blake gathered up her clothes and walked out the door and towards the hot springs. She opened the door and saw Yang sitting in the spring with tears rolling down her face. She had heard Blake come in but didn't care at all. She needed to cry, badly. And she was crying , hard, sobbing as if the world had been flipped on its head. Blake crept up behind her and sat down, She wrapped her legs and arms around Yang's waist. Yang cried even harder than before but only for a few seconds before she stopped altogether. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem" Blake responded.

Then Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora entered the hot spring, Nora was still quiet and half asleep. Followed shortly by Coco, Velvet, Cinder, Neo and Emerald. They all stepped into the sprig and began to chat about the events of the previous day.

"She's so different' said Cinder.

"Yeah, I really didn't expect it" Responded Yang.

"I mean she's like an entirely different person from before" Said Coco.

Neo sat in silence contemplating the prospect of Ruby Rose.

"I mean I knew she would change, but she not only looks but also acts so different than before." Said Weiss.

"She's… She's so much… More, I guess." Said Velvet.

Just then the door slid open and Robin and Glnda stepped inside.

"M-miss Goodwitch!" exclaimed Velvet, surprised to see the older woman naked and bathing with her students.

"Is something the matter miss Scarlatina?" asked Glynda, confused as to the sudden calling of her name.

"It's just that-that I didn't expect you to join us."

"It's convenient to have everyone of the same gender use the bath at once." She said curtly.

The door opened one more time, and Ruby stepped into the spring.

 **A/N: This is a little later than I had intended to put this chapter out but hey, it's done and sealed. I've been drawing inspiration from a few sources, namely the story Smoldering Rose by Snowiebearsnarl, go read it, it's really good. But I digress. anyways I have to do some chapters of other things. I'll probably have the next chapter up later this week or early next.**

 **Youtube was my music again**

 **Follow, Favorite, and please review I love the feedback. But most importantly stay beautiful.**


	6. update

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates I've recently been busy and have done a lot of reading of other fanfictions. I've decided that I will be rewriting both The Animus and The Shadow, and The Guilds of Remnant, all the chapters will remain up while I get a few chapters ahead. I wanted to tell everyone that likes either of those two works. If you want to read a good ass fanfic read some stuff by** **Coeur Al'Aran. Have a fantastic day guys.**


End file.
